Traditionally, an ophthalmic device, such as a contact lens, an intraocular lens, or a punctal plug, included a biocompatible device with a corrective, cosmetic, or therapeutic quality. A contact lens, for example, may provide one or more of vision correcting functionality, cosmetic enhancement, and therapeutic effects. Each function is provided by a physical characteristic of the lens. A design incorporating a refractive quality into a lens may provide a vision corrective function. A pigment incorporated into the lens may provide a cosmetic enhancement. An active agent incorporated into a lens may provide a therapeutic functionality. Such physical characteristics are accomplished without the lens entering into an energized state. An ophthalmic device has traditionally been a passive device.
Novel ophthalmic devices based on energized ophthalmic inserts have recently been described. These devices may use the energization function to power active optical components. For example, a wearable lens may incorporate a lens assembly having an electronically adjustable focus to augment or enhance performance of the eye.
Moreover, as electronic devices continue to be miniaturized, it is becoming increasingly more likely to create wearable or embeddable microelectronic devices for a variety of uses. For example, in one unrelated field, bone conduction of sound to the inner ear has been explored in headphones, hearing aids, and underwater communication products for diverse purposes. Amongst those purposes, the function of sound through bone conduction has been explored to enhance sound to individuals with normal hearing and/or provide sound to individuals with impaired hearing. However, these have been independent sound devices with limited functionality and typically include various mounting means, usually large and impractical, to allow for their use. As a result, new devices that can implement sound through bone conduction are desired.